


Not What You Came For

by yandere4yoosung



Series: Sombva [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Cunnilingus, DVA - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Hana Song - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lucio - Freeform, MECH, MEKA, Olivia Colomar - Freeform, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Possible smut, Secret Mission, Smut, Sombra - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, They love each other, club, girls r cute, hana - Freeform, im rly lonely can u tell, mission, more from dvas perspective, sombva, thicc licc, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: Hana arrives at a nightclub in Tokyo for a secret overwatch mission, only to find the notorious hacker, Sombra.Sequel coming soon!





	1. Hana Flies Out

Hana had been working for overwatch for years, often going on missions for them. Her home in Korea had been swarmed with omnics, so she needed a way to fight back. She was granted a meka, or a tactical tank used for battle purposes. She could fight on her own as well, armed with a handgun, but it wasn’t as efficient.

Her mission today led her to an abandoned alleyway in Tokyo, which led to a hidden club.  
“Within this club, you’ll find a man in the back with a scratchy black beard and a love for cigars.” Lena explained to her.  
“He’ll be receiving a briefcase from an unknown party that contains plans for a devastating weapon. You must retrieve these plans and destroy them immediately.”

“Okay.. but why am I being sent to go...alone?” She responded.

“Well, everyone else is being used for a mission on Dorado, so we need you to take this one.” the short haired brunette responded. “and besides, you’re one of our best.”

Hana left out a soft grunt, but proceeded to accept the mission.

 

She headed back towards her workshop to find her beautiful mech, sitting pretty while covered in tools and dorito crumbs.

The pilot climbed onto one of the guns and with a slow wipe of her arm, allowed all the stuff on the mech to fall to the floor. She then walked over to the counter to grab her handgun and a new bag of chips along with a soda, then climbed into her bubblegum pink fighter machine.

She started it’s engine and took off using her jet boosters towards Japan.

She has flown long distance with her mech before; it’s no major feat for the reactor powered machine. The turbo boosters could take her pretty far, with no doubt... as long as they were in operating condition of course.

 

After about an hour of flying, the brown haired gamer could see the land appearing in her horizon. It was just around evening when she landed on the coastal defenses base for a break, pulling the doritos and nano cola from a compartment in the mech.

She crunched on the chips as the two security personnel looked starstruck, seeing the famous MEKA pilot.

Hana offered a quick wave and a wink, and they just about fell to their knees, which she found hilarious.

All the publicity in her home of Korea was terrifying enough. Although she looks as if she thrives in spotlight, she prefers her quiet little niche of a workshop, where she can play Lucío’s music and touch up her precious mech.

As the reactor was gaining charge, she sat by a window and watched the sun begin to set.

A compilation of pink and orange made the sky seem to be made of fire, just for a few moments before the colors faded. She always loved watching the sunset, since it was one thing that was always consistent, no matter where she was on the planet.

Consistency was something she had lacked these past few months, while going on missions for overwatch or defending her home with her fellow MEKA pilots. She wished she could relax, even for just a bit, but she felt the responsibility of the world on her shoulders. If she could have someone to hold onto, to make her want to settle a little bit; now that would be a whole other idea.

She restarted the mech’s engine and hopped back into the pilot seat. With a few clicks and beeps, she was back in the air, flying through the skies of Japan.


	2. Stellar

Her destination was the “Stellar Nightclub” hidden somewhere in the back alleys of Tokyo. In order to get into the club undetected, she would need to disguise herself to get in. The easiest way to do it, sadly enough for her, was to go in as one of the dancers, therefore she could maneuver backstage with ease.

She parked her mech quite a few kilometers away, where she found an abandoned hotel. In this hotel, the lights flickered a bit and the wallpapers were torn, making it a bit eerie.

The Korean pilot pulled out the playsuit Lena had given her for the mission and changed into it. She even added some dramatic makeup; some eyeliner and dark red lipstick. The makeup matched well with the black, gold embellished outfit she was sporting too.

Although she hated having to dress up (or in this case, dress down) for missions, she did find some appeal to the costume. Yet she did have a trench coat as well, because walking half naked down the streets of Tokyo was not Hana’s cup of tea.

She pulled the handgun from out of her mech and hid it into an interior pocket of her coat. Once she had all her stuff, she left the scary hotel into the bright streets of Tokyo.

She loved all the colors of Tokyo, despite the fact that she was working. Occasionally, she would even see one of her own ads for Nano Cola. Luckily, since she had her hair up and makeup done, no one recognized her.

She made it to the nightclub entrance, which was hidden in a tight alleyway and down some dark paths. Lena had given her a scan card so she could get into the backstage part of the club (in which Lena is a very social girl and of course knew the strippers personally).

The backstage area was filled with half nude girls, making Hana blush a little bit, but also helping her be more comfortable in her own attire. There were makeup vanities and racks of dancer outfits everywhere, even some girls sitting on the couch counting cash. Maybe if Hana actually did well, she could go get some sushi or something afterwards.

Remembering that she had a mission to accomplish, she hid her jacket and handgun in a little cubby she found where the other girls had purses and such sitting in, then peeked her head through the curtain, scoping out the place. There were many middle aged men sitting around, drinking sake wine, and talking with the dancers. There were even some rooms scattered around the walls of the place with curtains and signs that said “do not disturb”.

Once she laid eyes on her target, she realized that she needed to come up with a plan. He already had received the plans, as the briefcase was sitting underneath the table next to him. But since him and his cronies were pretty indulged into the girls, Hana wasn’t too worried about them leaving anytime soon. She wasn’t really up to flaunting her body to some spoiled rich guy either, so she maybe could sneak behind him and snag the briefcase while he was distracted with someone else.

She blushed as a beautiful tan girl stepped up in front of her target and offered him a lap dance. In her head, she was wishing she was the guy, with her attention on her and her alone.

Realizing she had been frozen and staring for a solid minute, she sheepishly made her way back behind the curtain. To Hana’s advantage, she noticed many of the girls were in like full on BDSM costumes with guns and knives.

She took a black pleather gun holster and let out a sigh of relief as her handgun fit into it. She felt a bit more safe with the laser gun at her side, and made her way behind a group of dancers towards the target.

A few drunk business men offered her some winks and whistles, yet she tried to ignore them and continued on.

Seeing the sexy girl get down made Hana feel very erratic, yet also a bit hot. She didn’t realize she was biting her lip until she felt pain once she bit too hard.

Once she was close to the target, the girls in front of her made their ways to them, sucking up their attention like leeches. The arousal of a man must be really distracting, Hana thought to herself. Her adrenaline rose as she approached the bag.

The man took a breath from his cigar, and once he blew it off, a cute Japanese dancer appeared onto his lap. All of his fellow crew were pretty distracted themselves, either passed out drunk or with two or three girls dancing by them.

Hana slipped her hand through the handle of the briefcase, and picked up her pace, taking it to an empty private room.

She locked the door behind her and set the briefcase down, releasing a heavy sigh.

This type of stuff didn’t help her anxiety, but she had fun with it.

Once she made sure no one could get through the door, she plopped the briefcase on the bed and unlocked it with one of the pins in her updo.

Her eyes widened and she let out a short gasp.

It was empty.

This must be a trap, she thought.

She looked to see if there were any secret compartments within the case, but it was legitimately empty.

Her panic rose and she was so confused.

Then from behind her she heard,

“Looking for this, conejita?”


	3. Intriguing

Hana turned around to find the girl she was admiring earlier holding a black folder.

She could feel her cheeks turn red as she examined the tan girl’s beautiful form.

Her body was covered in a dark purple lace two piece set, including a set of garters. Her hair was shaved at one side and the rest in a messy updo. She gave Hana a smug look as she loosened her grip on the folder, letting it fall to the floor.

“Don’t worry, bonita, I’m not going to hurt you,” she spoke.

“I mean, unless you wanted me to.”

Hana was positive she was bright red at that moment. This sexy latino girl was playing her like a violin, making her weak with every word.

“W-who are you?” Hana managed to get out.

“Well, I’m not one for giving information about myself, but you can call me Sombra.” she smoothly responded, taking a few steps closer.

She slightly bit her lip as she got a better look at the startled Korean, obviously enjoying the view.

“Now, darling, what were you planning on doing with those plans?” Sombra teased, lifting Hana’s chin with her nail.

“Why d-does it matter to you? It’s top se-“ the dark skinned girl hushed her with a finger to her lips.

“You know how dangerous it would be for these plans to go into the wrong hands, right? I mean, lucky for you I have no use for high tech weaponry like that. What do you say we should do with it, chula?”

Sombra had been twirling Hana’s hair, and had decreased the space between them on the bed.

With the shakiness leaving her voice, Hana said,  
“Is it ~okay with you~ if I were to destroy it?”

Without a response, the Latina got up from the bed, picked up the folder from the floor and threw it on the floor in front of the meka pilot. Sombra then looked up at her and backed away a few steps.

Keeping the eye contact, Hana pulled out the light gun from holster and blasted a few shots at the folder, watching it ignite in green flame.

Luckily, since music was blasting in the main room, it camouflaged the sound of her gunshots.

Now since Hana had her gun out, she pointed it at her.

“Now tell me, Sombra, who are you working for?”

The dark skinned girl’s eyes were a but less confident looking than before, almost disappointed in Hana for holding such distrust.

She walked forward, which confused Hana, and put her chest right where the gun was pointing, closing the distance between them once again.

“Cariña, I work for no one but myself. I mean, I get paid for some things but I’d never do something without it being my own intention,”  
Sombra whispered melodically into Hana’s ear.  
“Besides,” she leaned closer, “if I had known being here would lead up to seeing you, I would have been way more excited.”


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh it’s gettin hotter in here uwu

Hana had loosened her grip on her gun. Sombra, who was pretty much on top of her at this point, tucked the pilot’s hair behind her ear, her long nail tracing her jawline, leading up to brushing her bottom lip. She let out a desperate breath as Sombra’s nail swept from her lip down her neck, tugging at the fabric of her body suit.

Hana gave into her desires, tossed down the gun, and pulled the girl’s body closer to hers, uniting their lips together.

Sombra happily got the memo and leaned in more, caressing the Korean’s soft cheek. She could feel moisture build up between her sleek thighs and kissed her harder, in which Hana was glad to reciprocate.

Her hand was placed firmly against Hana’s chest, rising to in between her breasts, then gently kneading them. Seeing as she was okay with it, Sombra had her sit up so she could pull down the zipper to her embellished outfit.

 

Hana looked like a hot mess right now. She was half nude in front if this girl she’s never met, completely subjected to her will, and loving every second of it. Her hair was mostly out of the fancy updo she had earlier, with wispy strands all in her face. Her lipstick had smeared from the intense kissing and she was a bit sweaty.

This was so crazy, she would never do something like this. But then again here she was, doing exactly all this.

 

Hana smiled at the thought of choosing her own will rather than the desire of Overwatch, MEKA, or any other big boss people. She felt completely in control and was having a lot of fun.

 

Sombra slipped the one piece off of Hana, leaving her in a cute black push up bra and black panties with pink bows on the hips. She obviously loved the view, since she noticed the mysterious and sexy girl biting her lip.

“Like what you see?” Hana teased, offering a smug smirk to the girl she admired.

“No,” Sombra let out a sharp breath.

“I love it.”

 

Hana unclasped the bra and let it fall to the floor, then walking back up to Sombra, pushing her lips onto hers.

She then felt on her back a really sharp heat, making her yelp abruptly.

“Are you alright?!” she let out in a worried voice.

“Yeah, I’m alright. What’s on your back, may I ask?” Hana said while making her way to view the mechanical spine of hers.

“I-I have this ability, you see. I’m a hacker, and this implant helps me collect enemy data with ease. Don’t worry, chula, I’m not intending of robbing you of information or anything. I don’t wanna hurt you either.”

Hana lightly brushed her finger over it, feeling a warm touch as it emitted a mild heat.

“I have no reason to, but, I believe you.” the Korean stuttered out, looking into her eyes with true affection.

The hacker’s cheeks fell red as a warm smile appeared on her lips.

“You’re so precious.” she whispered, feeling an emotion that filled her heart with contentment and serenity.

After a brief moment of staring into each other’s eyes, Hana said with a wink,

“Now, where were we?”


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit she gets fuuuucked

Hana shoved her lips back onto the hispanic’s, reaching behind her back to undo her bra as well.

She pushed her onto the bed, giving her breasts a squeeze every now and then.

 

Sombra kissed the pilot’s neck, leaving marks wherever her lips had been. Hana moaned from underneath her, as it felt amazing to be touched like this. Her heart was racing and she felt truly ecstatic.

 

The sexy hacker slowly traveled from Hana’s neck, to her chest, to her stomach, then stopped around the pelvis.

 

She looked up at Hana, who was clearly enjoying every second of this.

Hana got confused and looked up back at Sombra, smirking until she got the message to continue.

 

Sombra smiled back, and dragged her finger down to her panties.

There was already a wet spot starting to form before Sombra had even gotten there.

 

She traced around her clit, seeing how Hana would react.

 

She had let out a sharp breath as the hacker’s nails applied the right amount of pressure in the right place. Hana had masturbated before of course, but it was nothing compared to this. She made her feel more ecstatic than her fingers ever could.

 

Sombra increased her pace of rubbing her sensitivity, driving Hana crazy.

She then abruptly stopped, and grabbed at the waistband of her panties, pulling them down, and off her smooth legs.

 

Hana laid there spread, blushing as Sombra got a good look at her.

 

“Well,” the pilot muttered. “whatcha waiting for?”

 

Sombra looked up at her, winked, then went down.

Her tongue dove between her slick folds, getting a good taste of the Korean. Her tongue felt like a warm fire to Hana’s sensitive core, making her melt under the hacker’s control.

Sombra eventually stuck a finger into her, gaining a deep moan from the small girl. She proceeded to suckle on her clitoris as she slowly pushed her finger into her, then pulled out slowly.

 

Hana was sweating at this point, the room smelled of their sweat, cheap perfumes, and sex. She felt so bad, in a sense of allowing herself to feel so good. She wished she could be with Sombra like this every night, not just now. Like, maybe even forever.

 

Hana could feel herself getting close and she grabbed onto the hispanic’s hair, pulling her in closer. Her legs started to go numb and shaky as her moans became louder.

 

Luckily since there was music blaring in the other room, her voice was muted out.

 

Sombra knew she was getting close, and stuck a second finger into her, also increasing speed.

 

Hana felt her climax hitting as she arched her back and let the ecstasy pulsed through her. The hacker kept her pace, so she could ride out the orgasm as long as possible. Hana continued to scream something utterly intense in Korean as the wave crashed through her.

 

Afterwards, she just lay there spread, trying to catch her breath.

Sombra pulled herself from her, and laid next to her, a sly grin on her lips.

 

“T-that was a-amazing.” Hana stuttered out.

“You’re so beautiful, conejita.” Sombra replied.

Hana giggled, and proceeded to slip her clothes back on.

 

A few moments after, they both heard shouting from the main room. Hana’s anxiety blossomed as she realized that the target must have realized his case was gone.

Sombra and Hana looked at each other, both worried for themselves, and each other.


	6. Escape

Sombra shoved the empty case under the bed, and noticed the pile of ash on the ground from where Hana shot the plans. She used her feet to disperse them around, hoping no one would notice it once they left.

Hana looked nervously at her, almost more concerned for her sake than her own.

 

“How are we going to get out of here?!” Hana whispered with fear in her tone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here safe and sound. I promise.”

 

She held her hand, and cracked the now unlocked door slightly to get a view on the situation.

 

He and his crew had pulled out their handguns, making the whole place chaos. The dancers were running about while screaming, and there were half nude customers with their hands up.

 

Sombra shut and locked the door again, letting out a sigh. She looked Hana in the eyes and caressed her cheek.

“You accomplished your mission, right?” Sombra questioned.

“W-what?”

“Did you??”

“Almost..”

“What else did you need to do?”

Hana let out a sharp breath and replied, “I was planning on eliminating the big guy in there. The one you were dancing on earlier.”

“Oh, so you were watching me then?”

Hana blushed at the response, and Sombra let out a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

“Listen, chula, you really should get out of here. It isn’t safe for someone as precious as you anymore,” she gave a look of worry to the Korean and continued, “I’ll kill him. I just want you to get out of here safely.”

“B-but what about you? How will you get out?”

“I have my ways. I promise you, I’ll be alright,” Sombra let out a breath and smiled at her. “So when I go out there to eliminate him, you sneak out of here, alright?”

“Okay, fine.”

 

Sombra was about to turn around and leave but Hana grabbed her hand and stopped her.

She pulled her in for a passionate kiss that made it seem as time stopped, and they were the only two people on the planet. Hana’s heart hurt a bit knowing she’d never see this beautiful girl ever again, but was grateful to have had this night with her. Their embrace came to a halt as a gunshot was heard from the main room, followed by bloodcurdling screams.

 

“It’s time to go. If you take the stairs from the left side of the backstage space, you’ll get out faster than the main entrances,” Sombra explained, handing Hana her gun. “Just try to be careful. And good luck, bonita.”

 

The pilot nodded in acceptance and then watched as Sombra ignited her spinal implant, using it as a cloaking device. She felt a warm kiss touch her cheek without seeing anyone there, knowing it was Sombra’s invisibility. She whispered goodbye into the air by her cheek and proceeded to approach Hana’s target.

 

Hana squeezed through the cracked door and made her way backstage, trying to avoid the running dancers, gunshots, or anything else being thrown. Her brain was ignited into full on flight mode, her veins stocked with adrenaline.

Once she was backstage, she found her trenchcoat, and took the stairs Sombra had told her about, which lead exactly where described.

 

The Tokyo air embraced Hana as she started on her way.

 

Before she left the city though, she did make sure to get some quick sushi to go, just because she was very hungry. I mean, when in Tokyo, one must have sushi, right?

She was especially hungry from all the “exercise” she had just experienced too, so that was another factor to her treating of herself.

 

She found herself very lucky to have made it out of the club, nonetheless the city alive. Her heart ached as she worried that she’d never see that girl again. She was so beautiful and talented (wink wink) and considerate. It would be a long, hard time for Hana to get over this one.

 

She finally found the abandoned hotel with her mech sitting right where she left it.

 

“I missed you, baby!” She shouted at her unresponsive mech.

 

She ignited the reactor and locked herself into it, shoving a piece of spicy tuna sushi in her mouth.

 

“Alright. Now, let’s go home.”


	7. Bonus Chapter

(The next day at Talon headquarters.)

Reyes sat himself, turning the channel from whatever horror movie Amelie was watching to the news. It was just about morning time, and while Reyes, Amelie, and Akande were awake, Moira and Sombra were still quite sleepy.

Sombra sat down next to Reyes on the couch, drinking the warm Café con Leche she made for herself.

The news was pretty boring, a lot of boring political stuff. Even Reyes, who had chosen the news channel, just got up and left the room, leaving Sombra alone.

She picked up the remote to change the channel until she noticed the club she was in just the night before show up. An overview of the shooting there was discussed on the screen, and she saw the names of the criminals she had killed pop up on the screen.

She then watched it go back to commercials, this one for Nano Cola. Sombra recognized the girl in the advertisement as D.Va, the pilot from overwatch. But then, she paused it, squinted her eyes at the screen, then spit out her coffee in shock.

She had fucked HANA MOTHERFUCKING SONG.


End file.
